


Mr X rapes Claire Redfield

by MrPornWriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Minor Violence, Monster - Freeform, Rape, Sexual Violence, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPornWriter/pseuds/MrPornWriter
Summary: The story's basic, Claire's gone into the building and run into Mr X. She has met Leon, but they split up. Mr X finds Claire.I get incredibly fucking hard to Mr X/Claire Redfield SFM porn, but could never find the perfect story for me, so here it is.For the rape, it's also mindbreak, so she likes it in the end. For cuckolding, it's not explicit or her into it, just one moment, but I get really from a cuck's POV for this. It's not needed to insert as a cuck, but as a warning for whoever doesn't like that, there's a moment of Leon walking in on them. But then it's gone, and more sex. Enjoy!
Relationships: Mr. X | Tyrant T-00/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 23





	Mr X rapes Claire Redfield

Claire's breast lightly heaved as she panicked and darted a glance through the door. She bit lip and felt her hand shake, even after having killed those infected zombie things, it didn't stop the fear. She audibly gulped looking into the dark corridor, slipping her red jacket fully unzipped and open for more freedom, adjusting her slightly-too-tight grey jeans. She shut the door for a moment, hearing the light growls of the undead things slumbering through, and her left with only four bullets.

Then she heard it. The footsteps, thumping and thumping, rhythmic and huge. She looked around staring wide-eyed, there nowhere to hide in the bare grey abandoned room. A couple windows either side, but room all grey brick, unfurnished, some former office or something, big and exposed, truly _nowhere_ to hide. Turning to see the door she was afraid to go through, she saw only her reflection staring back, the mirror showing light sweat on brow, a slightly dirty bright red jacket unzipped and useless protection, light sweat on cleavage of her dark grey tank top. A sliding bead down the bottom abs of midriff from the too-small top to her bare hips- and no ideas, no matter how hard she begged 'Mirror mirror' in her mind.

The footsteps stopped behind at the entrance. And though she held handle, she couldn't bring herself to pull down. Four. Bullets. The dark corridor, or dimly lit open room with bigger target...

She swept around, ponytail bobbing, standing square and hand shaking. Shut the door behind with her butt, then bit lip, and fired at the hulking mass in the open entrance.

A moment of silence when it pinged... then it stomped toward her, a faster pace than before, she squeaked and shook head. "D-d- don't!" And she fired, missing head, bouncing off its chest and pinging aside into a wall, before it closed the distance and gripped up her wrist, pulling her to tiptoes.

Two bullets left. What use now...

Her second squeak made everything stop, her realising her predicament. Her legs turned inward and feminine, like holding need to pee and shaking. She didn't know if talking to the thing could help, it only seemed to growl gruffly as it look down with a cold dead-eyed stare. And with one hand, it palmed her waist, gripped, and pushed her into the mirror, her gasp and sharp pain, shaking her head to glare up at it, and then grow doe-eyed and literally quake in her black boots.

"P...please..." And the thing seemed to understand a moment, leaning in slowly down to glare and snort gruffly like a dragon, as if to say, _'No...'_

And as its hand left her side it ripped the side of her dark tank top, she gasped as it parted with a rip, like cotton candy to the beast. It let it drop, and then considered her with something maybe close to a smirk, before snorting again, whatever it was expressing dropping back to stony glare. 

And it reached up to the ponytail, closing the gap, bare grey chest pressing into her face, feeling her lips lightly brush into the middle of the pecs, but that still pec from the buffness.

She eyed up scared, and whimpered as it slowly turned her around by the tail, pushing face into the mirror, other hand feeling down her breast and finger tracing the nipple, then a single grunt of annoyance and it parted the front of her tank top into cleavage with a finger ripping a slit into it, dressing her now like some movie whore, clearly deliberately shaping it to his liking since it could have ripped it off completely. Hand sliding held to her side and down the curve she'd been working on for some hot cute man, but now was being felt up and toyed with by a brute with no morals whatsoever.

" _Oh no..._ " She whispered, in a small voice. And it grunted a tiny snort. Laughter maybe?

She eyed the shaking gun in the mirror, aware of the last chambers, every heroic story of someone using the last round to save themselves, though this one clearly needing two for a normal man. And she made the plan. Before it would ever see a hair of her cunt- she would lean up and shoot it, a smoulder and a one-liner. She gripped the gun, nodding to herself-

And then her breath sharpened, she jumped when it slapped up into her navel, gripping and parting the jeans front with one pull, all buttons apart, making her mouth ' _Fuck_ ' and eyes shut in fear and something else.

The need to survive. Not arousal, the need to survive. She whimpered and leaned her behind out, shaking visibly in the mirror.

Her lips parted a wetness betraying her dry throat and when the thing failed to pull down her jeans from her boots-

It growled, making her reach her hand down between her legs and begin to tug, trying to pull them down quickly-

But before she could it leaned into her back, taking two hands either side of the front- and ripped them apart. The middle, bottom, apart now. It growled and snorted, nose pressing into the back of her head as it ripped down the inseam of the jeans until they were open- and pulled them off her, throwing them away, her entire bareness exposed.

Well, as if the panties were going to help. They were wet, and though if it had asked she wouldn't be able to tell piss or wetness... she couldn't smell urine. She whimpered and her legs shook in anticipation. She was going to be raped, she was going to be rape-fucked by the beast. It wasn't asking consent, it wasn't giving her a way out.

But she was wet like a bitch for it from fear.

It hooked finger into the panties, tugging gently twice. It was a tiny tug, showing it had the dexterity to keep things together when it wanted them controlled. But it snorted again, seemingly amused by them. She moaned ' _Fuck_...' as it tugged, the wetness clinging to them and halfway down her thighs, being shifted into her cunt and dripping on his fingers with each tug making it all the more fearful and wet.

And once it had toyed with them enough, that was it. It strengthened a finger and parted her panties into crotchless ones, the pink truly like cotton candy, before pulling them off apart and throwing them aside carelessly, eyes on the cunt that was now glistening in the mirror with drip, her thin trimmed pube hairs prepared for the wrong beast of a man tonight. This was no pretty boy. This was a thing. A mass.

And in the light, she noticed the thing's nakedness underneath the coat. The big swinging thing that hinted in light, clearly big but... well. She had never seen anything she could call a _heavy_ cock before.

The coat slipped off its shoulder in the second of letting go of her hair-

 _Now was her chance._ She gasped a moment, biting lip to hide it, gulping and breathing sharply. She gripped shaking finger and nodded to herself, reaching up-

But it easily gripped back with the other meaty hand and pushed her into the mirror by the tail, cracking the mirror and accidentally setting the gun off from her instinctive twitch. It yanked her hair back, her jaw open and face lolling into tongue out, gasping for breath after the sharp pain of the hit.

Her mirror was full with the now naked roll of muscular grey arm, the single vein down the almost circular bicep and the other slipping the coat off to reveal all its bald nakedness of hulk. 

She watched as it held her head and sniffed at nothing. And after a while it occurred maybe a super sense of smell, maybe her perfume, the morning shower... her cunt.

And she bit lip and whimpered, eyeing her reflection an ashamed onlooker-

"P-please don't fuck me to death...?"

It growled, making her vibrate through her cunt and toes. It pulled hair and held her up by head, slipping fingers in hair and pull head back so easily, firmly with full movement to show she wasn't even struggling against at all to him. To it.

The spank rippled, and _echoed._ The zombies would have mocked her.

She yelped open mouthed and began to cry, before breathing and holding it back, shaking head and growing angry, only little tears leaving. She shook. Everything teetered.

And then the _cock_... the big dick slid to hardness and up and down twitches prodding underneath her cunt but not touching, it holding her and tossing her around in place, showing her the strength it had. And when its cock was finally hard, it pressed up against her cunt, prod through the other side into the mirror, leaving a glob of pre-cum against it. Right where her navel would be in reflection. She looked up at the other girl and gulped.

She wanted to warn her that that was a _big_ cock...

The pre-cum wiped silver and hulk groaned gently, that alone a low guttural sound that no human man could make. And then cock pressed up slapping into the cunt, half the shaft prodding, before it pulled her head back and cock falling back to slap up into her cunt, as if to show its cock control. It slapped the clit with peeling uncut skin, then again with open head, and she winced in pleasure, cursing under breath and moaning, but shaking head against it. "Y- you're a fucking rapist..." She tried to appeal to a man, hopeless but trying. "Y- you don't want to... do this..." She felt her whole body moving, the thing ragdolling her and her pale, pert behind jiggling, realising it was transfixed by it. 

And then the cock pressed up into her cunt, still underneath, but higher and higher, it stood to its height and made her stand on tippy toes to feel the power of its cock alone, to be able to hold her up by it, force her to tiptoe and press against the mirror.

It pulled her back, her fingers grazing the mirror, and then hand having to turn back to palm against its big muscular chest, feeling it warm, and breathing easily but deeply, the big strong chest. It had her head back to eye it upside down, it definitely smirking now.

 _'I've got you..._ ' It smirked, saying nothing. _'Look how soft and light you are...'_

She turned the gun, that now precariously positioned to point, but couldn't aim straight. Her brain fried in heat as it growled into her face, hot breath and a smile. But still no words.

And once her cunt was done gripping and coating the cock, it pulling her back and forth onto it, using her a pussyjob to lube himself up, nothing but a cumrag while being forced to stare into its eyes-

It laughed.

And she felt her eyes roll back as it touched every sensitive spot in the labia, that little sensitive part by the urethra, the labia minora, the hole, the clit, up and down sliding and covering but at once enough to push into and veins and muscle pushing into hers and teasing with each slow pussy stroke.

And it glided now. Her pussy slid on his cock like a maid's rag on metal pole. It snorted, and pushed her by the head into the mirror, her hands against and gripping, but nothing to grip except the gun with the bullet a hero would have used, now worked into whoredom. 

She felt it knock her head gently against, before feeling a spank on her ass. Then a loud growl, making her blood rush and pussy wetter, before it spanked her again and pulled her head back by the hair.

As she eyed it from in front, she saw it take its meaty hand around her full hip, glaring into her stomach- and begin to pull her whole body back onto its dick.

And as her eyes rolled back, the one moan elicited, through the pain as the cock head began pressing her lips aside, pushing into her before the shaft- "Oh- ohh- _nooooo_..."

She felt her eyes roll back in her head from the squeeze into her pussy, as she was used like a fleshlight, though she could completely relax onto him and be held up by one hand and its cock, it spanked her again, making her yelp, before giving that growl, and she didn't need to know the monstrous language to know what that meant.

It meant back that ass up for me. It meant 'please me'.

It meant _cock wants. Cock gets._

And with the final bullet still in the gun... she pushed against it, shoving herself over the cock, trying desperately to reach its hips with her little ass, but could only manage to kiss before the base with achingly pursed pussy lips, shoving and shoving. She normally had this trouble with deepthroating, not shoving herself onto a guy. A small voice laughed at herself. What the fuck was 'a guy'?

She held in sharp gasps as it pained a little, slipping her slick, wet sounding pussy back over its length as it growled, this one only slightly less anger and more pleased. It still caused vibrations deep in her cunt, but that was what she needed for affirmation. Determined, she pushed her arms into the wall, clenched little balls of fists against and grunted lightly as she shoved her ass back over the cock, hoping there was some primal, unsaid way she could communicate with the creature; 'I'm doing the best I can to do what you want, big-cocked mister, but you're just too _big_ and I can't...'.

Whether it was an aphrodisiac from the sheer juices surrounding the silver pre-cum slick cock, or simply the amount of time it had been since she had been fucked, she found her brain fighting against the notion of her being raped and her former dignity. She panted and let drool go, her body taken, mind spilling. She pushed from hands and then backed her ass up again and again, not worrying about length, each time only half the thick shaft- but again and again, if just to show the brute that she was trying, trying to please and not get hurt any more.

The spanks came reddening her twin in the mirror, and growls followed, warning and angered again, making her yelp and catch it, moaning and drool falling as she moaned aloud a little as the pain subsided and gave way to the pleasure beneath. She felt gasps and moans pushed out with each thrust now, shoving herself enough to slap for the first time into his big meat-slab abs, the perfectly enhanced body with grey veins under grey, almost shining skin. She moaned aloud peeking at it, feeling her body get into the swing and spanks become lighter, but more rhythmic. She faintly recognised a rhythm, and followed, its spanks her commands. Spank preceded the 'Yes sir' of her ass bouncing against, slapping and jiggling slightly against the abs, shoving herself onto him and moaning biting her lip to stop it from opening to elicit moans that might lure the zombies. 

Then, it seemed, the creature had had enough. It reached its fingers up into her hair again, and she couldn't help herself since knowing what that meant, " _Oh god._..".

It gripped the hair at the base of the ponytail, and pulled her head back, easily forcing her body onto him by her head, her tongue lolling and body used as her moans elicited and echoed to the open ceiling, worried zombies would hear but unable to stop.

And then, it started actually trying somewhat.

She felt her body give way and moans half whimper as she was lifted by her head and pussy off from her feet, the thing palming around her throat as she was hoisted up with her ass sliding down with all her cream and its juices into the base, making her eyes flutter and moans draw out like the longest pussy massage, before pulling her up by the chin holding her head to move her up and down on his cock, slowly but surely, up and down, up and down, working her. 

From there, her feet were close to the door handle, but still covered by boots and dangling. Getting an idea, that maybe something out there could help her if the moans elicited enough, she slipped her booted feet forward and kicked them a little as it held one big arm around her, bicep big as her entire waist of abs- and with other hand fully pulling back her hair, the monster began to fuck into her from the curled up position, making her moan and eyes roll so much they half-closed and each wave fucked squelching into her tight wet cunt.

"Fffff-uuu-uuuckkk..." She couldn't help it. She couldn't fight it. She could only take it and try to please. The boot fell off, then the other, her finally clenching toes as she got the tiny plan she'd been working on in front of her. She leant her right foot forward and reached for the handle while her legs dangled and her limp body was fucked, seeing her pathetic drooling cum face in the mirror as the clouds parted behind and her fucked form came into full view, legs swinging and pussy squelched and taken by the big cock.

She felt safe in his arms, her pussy taken the way nobody ever had. Her eyes were so relaxed this way, but the one stupid thing left was the fear of death, that she'd had no choice. So she slipped her foot forward and gripped against the door handle, gripping them down. 

When she remembered the gun, no thought to whether it would even be a good idea to shoot at this point, with him so far inside her, she reached the gun up with instinct-

And it let go the hand to her waist, letting go only to grip her base of ponytail, and then grabbed the gun, with a strong finger turning the nub of barrel down, bending metal, and gently firmly gripping her hand as it went off, misfiring inside.

The monster growled then, fucking harder.

It made her toes curl up in orgasm as she whimpered, biting lip and brows up as her eyes shut. She felt every digit curl as she only managed to squeak needing to gasp first, "Oh my God _,_ I'm _cumming-_!"

She felt her body tighten and quiver, unable to breathe for a while only listen to the rhythmic fucks as she felt spit fall and a long low moan quiver out from her fucked and taken body, abs clenching and slightly on show from the pulled up shirt, pale and red, the big grey arm back covering her while it growled in her ear and fucked her sopping wet much-too-tight cunt for its meal. 

She let the orgasm go and felt her body relaxed massaged, but of course this wasn't her massage. She knew the creature only wanted one thing. This man, what real men were meant to be, was going to take her the way women were meant to be taken. Take her for all it wanted, which, it being a man, just so happened to be everything it fucking wanted until it was done with her. She'd already had the most orgasms of her life, let alone from penetration alone, and worried she'd spoil it, only had one thought left in her head while she opened her eyes, and did the bravest thing she may ever do.

She eyed behind to the creature's steely, dead gaze, and while it fucked her, begged...

"Please..."

The man flipped her down, immediately pulling her hair back and her closer so she was doubled over in half, pushing forward and then letting go of her middle, grabbing around the waist and shoving her half into it while he fucked against her still holding her hair back. It growled and slammed with its cock into her, slapping her ass and then body forward, cheek first into the mirror, where she couldn't escape her blurred expression and wet-lipped face as it fucked her doggy while she did all she could bear it to still stand while it took her cunt. She moaned openly and gripped the handle, but only from the feeling of pleasure, the door itself mocking her for ever thinking she could even open it before, from the intense relentless firmness of the fucking, over and over and _over_. Taking her.

Her legs were jelly, and quivered absently from shocks to the G-spot, little massages that no human had ever touched. She felt herself pulled onto the monster and then, "Please please please _please please make me cum ag-aaain...?"_ She whimpered like a porn whore and cried it felt so good, breathing back shocks and moaning openly into nothing. She cried from the admittance that the rape was taking her better than she'd ever wanted. "It's all I ever _waan_ -ted, Misterrr..."

It fucked faster and growled, the growl shocked through a speed-dial to her dripping pussy, making her cunt wet and fucked the intense wet sounds against her, into her and spanked, using her cunt and finally her legs gave out, her slipping to her knees. It spanked and spanked, presumably to make her stand, but she just shook her head and whined as it growled, pulling her hair back but just shifting its legs to fall thumping to its own knees behind her. Her body arched naturally down to present itself, her pussy a bitches pussy and her ass a jiggling meat-eater of a thing. It fucked as she felt her cheek fall to the cold ground, her hands spread fingers and felt absently gripping for sheets she wished she could grip to show her much she enjoyed the good job he was doing of making her cunt owned, but she hoped her whines would settle that enough for him, and felt the fucks reach an even deeper place from the position, her legs widening and head knocking absently into the bottom of the door stupidly.

She heard a knock and after a while realised it wasn't her wobbling head. And then saw the door open a crack.

She heard a gasp and then curse as she spotted human sized legs. She could smell him from here, the beautiful aftershave of the man she'd previously liked. "Oh- oh nooo..." She sniffed. She shook her head. "P-please don't come in here... I- I'm being taaa-ken..." She moaned, sniffing sobs as the monster growled affirmation, focused on cunt, unafraid of man. The wet slaps continued as she climaxed for a fourth time around the slapping cock, before the door shut and she heard more absent curse from the man who'd tried his best to check in on her, but she knew he could do nothing.

This thing was designed to kill. She was lucky it only wanted to fuck.

She felt her whole body clench and then _finally_ it sped up. This time less rhythmic, it pulling her body back and growling more intensely, it spanked and she nodded, wanting so badly for it to get what it wanted. It seemed only fair, the job it had done of her. The mess it had made of her hair and eyes. "You- you want itt....? St- Stud?" She breathed back sobs from the intensity as it got even faster, growling and the fucking less rhythm, each one harder and longer to wait between the next slap, pushing its full length in and hardening as if to get ready for something. "Go on big- _ugghhh_ boy..." She rubbed her clit and nodded, leaning other hand back to slip open her labia as if it would help at all, trying to signal to it what she wanted.

She leaned her little fingers up to push against the bottom of the stomach, at the abs of the species bully, the cunt bully, and felt them hard abs, felt from both inside and her fingers that her touch made it growl and her pussy wetter at the feeling of the real man.

"Come on _stud_ , give me what you _wanted_..." She let go around the cock and heard her shameful squelches, before feeling the erratic thrusts apex into a speed and the growls and grunts grow into one long growl, the fucks slapping and finally-

It buckled over her form, gripping her shirt and jacket back in a few fingers, hoisting her back as it growled low, fucking fast-

Releasing one long, thick. _Juicy_ load of cum into her belly, it growled pleasured and sunk its teeth into her ear, growling and fucking as the cum load felt thick, one long gooey spurt and stuck and clung to her cunt, before finally oozing into some more of a normal cumload, but already releasing out and lubing them up, spilling around her pussy lips from its long blowjob, and onto the ground between her legs.

More pumps came. It was like a human cumshot, as though slowed, thicker, and more of it with each rope. She welcomed it, feeling her cunt absolutely, completely, definitely unable to resist or say no. There was one thing for sure she knew- taking a pill? Wouldn't do enough. She didn't know how many she'd need to take for this thick juicy cum.

If there was anything that existed virile enough to invade her fertile cunt, this thing had just done it. Her wetness, her orgasms, her shaking legs and moans, she hadn't even gotten the words to say thank you, but her body was doing the talking for her. She felt herself saying 'Pleasepleasepleaseplease-' and couldn't tell if it was in her head or mouth, tears coming and body used and cum into.

She finally felt the thing fuck a little lessened, the cock now more flaccid but no less big and pushy, as it still fucked but slower, growling more, before spanking again, possessively. As if to punctuate its ownership. 

It growled and she heard the cock comically plop out from her vagina, herself twitching and shivering good shivers as she gently hooked her fingers around the side of the door.

She fell to her front. She lay there a while, groaning and feeling the hot sticky cum pour out of her and still fill her insides.

She finally grew enough strength to push hands up, and pushed herself up to her hands, turning to look at the thing. 

It paced and growled, palming its cock knocking it with palm heels as if to wake it. It swung low with cum around, her white cream covering it, its own pre-cum glistening and the thick dark white cum oozing from the tip as it stuck to its leg in swing and slid down. Its legs either side were covered.

It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. The sight of a man with those muscular legs and that big cock no matter the hardness, swinging hung and impressive, cum draping the legs and her conquering showing itself as it paced and thumped its feet like a caveman around the room.

She slid to her knees and wiggled her behind. Its abs appeared and disappeared in the light, the ten pack of rich, rippling meat to lick and kiss. All pointing with a V to one thing.

She turned and slid her jacket off, pushing it away from her, just the grey tank top left.

It hadn't noticed her yet, palming at the cock as it jumped in twitch, it clearly flexing to try to get hard again. The thing clearly wanted another round.

She panted and felt herself sweaty after the orgasms cleared, her body covered in juice and looking down to a sheen of it sticking her pulled loose top to her breast.

She stood up on doe-sensitive legs, and after falling a little, the thing noticing and growling, she didn't care, she fell to knees and crawled on hands and knees to it, eyes glazed and drooling.

She crawled over and felt her cunt already wet from the sight, walking over to please it again, reaching it and kissing the top of the feet, up the shins, the calves. She leaned up and kissed the thighs- before licking a long lick of the white cum up the thing's thigh, before scooping it on her tongue and looking up into its eyes. Even a beast would love that sight, surely. She made eye contact, sticking out her tongue to show the hot sticky load, letting it drip on her breast before gulping it down, scooping the other load from its thigh and wiping her face with it, licking it from it.

She reached the swinging cock and kissed it gently, submissively. Kissed the tip and heard grunts. She sucked the head with juicy wet lips and licked against the tip while she sucked, licking the cum she sucked out and kissing and licking herself from it as if to apologise. She licked once long up the member, then pulled the heavy cock up and licked down the shaft while looking up into its eyes, reaching the balls and holding the cock, gently pushing the cock up and stroking it softly, she kissed the balls 'thank you' before feeling the sweat- placing her lips around and sucking the left one hard.

She sucked hard, sucks and licks, and then gentler, sucking a few times, then the other, planting kisses on the big balls and sucking gently as if to tease the cum in them for her good girl babyface. She palmed the balls and pushed hands into them, teasing and tugging on them each individually with palms., pulling on the fruits to coax a hot sticky load ready for her. She licked the side of the shaft, slowly up to the head, where it was now clearly higher from the ground than it had been a second ago, though still drooping, hanging, and held it up, so so heavy and hard to bear. She kissed the tip, sucking the head and keeping eye contact. She reached little hands around tighter and stroked the shaft, working it and kissing the head until it was fully peeled back and wet with pre-cum again.

She knelt there and worked the shaft until it was ready, with the glob of pre-cum oozed a perfect dew drop to meet her, like the one she'd so desperately wanted to lick, she felt her brows pine up and her lips part curiously, eyes cock-drunk as she worked the shaft... and gently pressed her lips around the head to kiss, before licking the glob of pre-cum and sucking gently on the head. 

The _taste_... was _sweet_. She looked up into its eyes and gulped it down.

And when she was ready, built up all the courage she had-

She stood up to her little feet, looked it in the eyes with a breast heaving breath and glare-

And slapped it across the face as hard as she could.

Silence. The beast grew silent and she could hear her heart pounding. She smouldered a glare and fondled her breast, turning bending over and pulling her cheek and pussy aside to present herself.

The woman in heat. For her beast of a man. More than any man could be. Her pussy throbbed for the alpha male.

She spanked herself, feeling it jiggle slightly, fingers tugging into the tight skin, spreading herself.

"Come and get it, you big fucking brute."

It growled, pushing her back down, and feeling it tease one, long, slow draw of cock against her cunt, she smiled. She laughed and bit lip, brows up pining.

And she pulled her asshole aside, wiping their juices into it and pulling it apart.

"You're extra large, aren't you? Well... then go on, you big brute. Give Miss Pretty-pussy a kiss, _Mister X_..."


End file.
